


Talking Genocide

by EgohaAhoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgohaAhoge/pseuds/EgohaAhoge
Summary: It's a work in progress I haven't touched in a while and decided to publish it because some feedback could help me improve it.It's basically about me trying to explore a personality to one of my favorite characters who suffers from multi personality disorder.I have a fascination with serial killers and bunch of cop dramas, and mysteries. So I want to understand this side of the charecter.The summary of this is going to be Syo talking to a criminal psychiatrist.Also very subject to change in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

  You can’t do anything right, you consider yourself a failure. But there is me, inside you. You may not like me but I was created by you. The repressed feelings of anger, rage, depression, jealousy, gave birth to me. No matter what you think of me, I willalways be there for you. Because I am you, and you are me, together we are heaven and hell. I am a response to your emotional black hole, an energetic supernova. There high pitch laughter echoing in the mind of this young girl. She clutches her head pushing the palms of her hands deep into her skull, grinding her teeth, biting down as if she has bruxism.

   “Sh-shut up, stop. S-stop talking now!” She yelled at the darkness, expecting a reply. But there was nothing, just silence. She turned her head facing a window and catching a brief reflection of herself. And there it was staring back at her. The monster she created that stares into her soul. The demons bright red eyes and it’s elongated tongue. Her own reflection twisted and contorted into this grotesque image of how she perceives herself. But to us there is no change in her reflection. We only see a sad little girl who bottles her insecurities because she herself has nobody, except the monster. Genocider Jack a serial killer that is a product of imagination, and suppressed feelings. The little girl started to softly cry, and her little tears ran down her face while she closed her eyes and rocked herself to sleep.

_The next day_

_Monday, June 13th, 2016 10:52:35 AM_

_Greenview police department_

         According to my notes, they caught her by surprise. We had a patrol vehicle on call that was responding to a local disturbance from a resident in the area. For privacy reasons they wish to remain anonymous and not be on record. They caught a girl laughing and singing to herself while wearing tattered clothing. What perturbed the officers was the girl’s unnatural flexibility and elongated tongue which evinced the officers to use their Tasers. At 12:45 midnight last night. The girl was brought in handcuffed and ankle cuffed. They also gagged her for the fear of her biting her tongue off.  However upon inspection by our on staff, there appeared to be no abnormally lengthened tongue. A regular sized tongue about 2.45 inches long. Officer Maron and Lyikes swear that the girl was displaying a completely different personality and was very uncompliant.

         After conducting an interview for protocol reasons with said girl; she appears scared and timid. Upon closer inspection it seems she has not bathed at all for an extended amount of time. Her personality is completely different compared to the testimonies the patrolmen gave. After the interview I concluded Maron and Lyikes picked up a runaway. She was still wearing her school uniform but it doesn’t feature colors I recognize. So she may not be a part of the local community. Then there was an incident. Officer Gabs was eating his lunch and spilled pepper all over the desk in front of him causing him to sneeze. His sneeze blew a pepper cloud into the girls face; causing her to also sneeze.

         “Hey Jacobs, what mark on your ear there?” Detective Lair probed curiously pointing at Jacobs’s ear. “I am coming up to that.” Detective Jacobs rubbed his ear slowly and winced in slight pain from the sensation. “The girl started laughing, and then somehow unnaturally jumped on top of my shoulders and bit my ear.” Lair’s eyes widen and mouthed “The hell?” giving a very curious look to Jacobs. “Yeah, I had to tell that story to two other people today, nobody really believes me except the night crew that was present when the incident happened.”

         Lair eyed the table and just blew air out of his mouth, as if he was trying picture something in his head. “Thankfully because the recoil from the ear bite. I stumbled back into a door frame, knocking her against the head of the frame. Which surprisingly subdued her?” Jacobs continued to recite back the report confused by his own words for a brief respite. We had Neils do another check on her to see if the blow was fatal enough to provide a concussion. It did not, however he recommended she stay overnight in one of the psychiatric cells that we installed for when we bring in mentally unstable people. Seeing as she is still a teenager we decided to contact the community center for some councilor contacts.

        “Have you talked to her at all this morning?” Detective Lair sat forward putting on a more serious face. “We have not; Neils said we should wait for somebody who specializes in young adult psychiatry or counseling.” Jacobs mouthed while slowly putting down the report on the conference room table. “Frankly in my opinion the girl is unstable, I told Neils to contact the local looney bin and they prepare a new arrival. He disagreed but acknowledged the option. He insists we conduct another interview when a professional comes in.” Jacobs sighed and stretched out his arms until that liquid draining sensation hit. He sat down in the chair which was at the other end of the table and played around with the angles on it, doing a small spin in the office chair. “What is your opinion?” he asked after he did one slow complete spin then landing in the direction of Detective Lair.

         “Well we followed the procedure correctly even though that entire situation was completely bizarre. However I am glad it happened because we now have experience in dealing with these situations in the future.” Jacobs gives him a funny look. “Where is this optimism coming from?” Lair recognized his own rare good mood and laughed a little bit. “I don’t know but I just feel good today.”

 

_Same day_

_Monday, June 13th, 2016 11:22:12 AM_

_Greenview police department_

          The room is white with padded foam on the bars, and there is a window to the entrance of the cell with a counter attached to the bottom of the frame. There is a rotation box where people can put items into the cell. Prisoners who are incarcerated longer than a few days tend to be put in these cells before being shipped off to their proper correctional facilities. These prisoners get two meals a day, the quality of the dishes is determined if the cook is in a good mood or not. But that is a rare occasion; even the officers go out to eat than enjoy their complimentary meals.

          The girl sits in the back corner of her cell on the right seeing as her cage is in the last row. The positioning is so she can view the whole room, not trusting her captors in blue and clearly unaware of her current situation. But she seems familiar with this type of setting. There is only 3 types of these cells in the room and after the 1st cell is a desk that is being occupied by Bailiff D. Mandarly. He appears to be reading a dirty magazine while keeping the book low enough for his eyes to peer over it. He would occasionally make eye contact with Toko and then move his eyes back to his degenerate filth.

          She clutches her head with her palms again, and grinds her teeth resuming her bad habit. She feels cold but hot at the same time. Her head is sweaty, but her hands are cold to the touch. From an outsider perspective this might look like she is going into shock. But to her this is just another coping mechanism under her arsenal. And here comes that voice. Reassuring her that everything is fine. “You went to bed and SHE decided to take a walk.” Toko raises the right side of her cheek a little bit giving a brief glimpse of a smile. “That is all she did, she went for a walk and just happened to come across some police officers.” Her breathing rate increases. “Nobody got hurt; she promised she would never kill anyone again.” The fragile girl starts rocking. “Everything is fine; Byakuya-sama would never abandon me.” She giggles a little, and her breathing slows down. Her face looking flushed and a bit of dribble comes out. She starts wetting her lips catching her drool while giggling.

        Then a yell comes across the room. Mandarly looking annoyed, while focusing his gaze on the girl in the corner of the room. He mutters a rude quip, calling her a loon and darts back to his waste of paper. Toko snaps out of her delusion and looks annoyed at the man across the room. She yells back at him, “You d-ddisgusting pig! Learn some r-respect for women!” Then Mandarly stopped at his joke section of his monthly subscription of Hope girl magazine. He lowers his paper to his chest resting against his tie and badge. He gave a smug look to the little girl across the room. He lifts up his paper back and continues reading his dirty joke.

        Toko is fuming and starts grinding her teeth giving the blue shaped pig across the room a dirty look with the intensity of a wild fire. Then her eyes swell up a bit and a few specks of tears run down her face. She goes back to clutching her head and rocking back and forth. Trying to remember what happened before she went to bed. She saw Genocider in her reflection, and she fell asleep. A normal night for her all things considered. Why did Genocider act out? It’s a question that doesn’t have an answer. Why didn’t that THING just stay in the house like she always does? She gets angry again and curses her creation of an alternate personality. What the hell was she thinking by causing me trouble like this? Only Genocider knows.

        A knock is heard across the room. Mandarly puts his magazine in a drawer in his desk, presses a button and a loud buzzing noise is made. He stands up at attention and looks at an older gentleman. “Officer Mandarly, I would like to talk to the girl in cell S-3. Please bring me a bottle of water, and I am going to barrow that chair.” He points to a chair with wheels sitting next to a filing cabinet and a rather large fern. Officer Mandarly gives a nod and a brief “Yes sir” and heads to the small fridge in the corner behind his desk. He reaches in and pulls out a water bottle with the label removed and has a suction top to allow people to drink without uncapping it.

      The man moves towards the chair and grips the backend, sliding it down the hallway towards cell S-3 with Mandarly following behind him with a water bottle dripping with condensation in his left hand. Mandarly is giving a dirty look to Toko and Toko’s head follows the older gentlemen watching his movements while he stops in-front of her cell door. He asks for the water bottle and Mandarly gives it to him. The gentleman places the water bottle in the rotation drawer and it slides onto the other side of the cell where it’s within the confines of her reach. Toko looks at the older gentlemen’s face and study’s the curvature of his facial features. She looks nervously at the water bottle and back at him, noticing he is smiling. “I am not t-thirsty” She stuttered. The man sits down at the chair he wheeled over and Mandarly goes back to his desk and resumes reading. The older gentleman coughs for second to clear his throat, then makes eye contact with Toko.

He leans forward giving a serious look to her; As if he is memorizing every physical aspect about her. He clears his throat again and asks the following. “What is pretty lady like you doing here?”

_Same day_

_Monday, June 13th, 2016 11:40:37 AM_

_Greenview police department_

            Toko looks perplexed; nobody has complimented her in such a direct manner while asking a question. Most boys never paid her any attention to her so this sudden over friendly comment gave her some red sparks. She pushes her index fingers against each other while putting pressure on both of them at regular intervals while looking down and smiling. “Ghe.. heheh.” She emits a small noticeable laugh. The older man sits back against his chair looking confused. “Ma’m did I say something funny?” he questions. This inquiry snapped Toko out of her brief delusion. She shook her head and looked at the man with a serious expression. “No, you people arrested me for doing nothing!” She beckons at the greying man. “Ma’m I don’t know if you were coherent when you were apprehended.” He stated. “I apologize for the officers for resorting to force without following procedure, but according to them you scared the hell out of officer Maron, which made him panic and resort to force.”

           He looks very serious and bit upset while reading off a clipboard he had underneath his coat. He shifts his eyes from the clipboard and focuses them onto Toko who looks horrified and confused.  Her lower lip is shaking and utters “W-wwha what did she d-do?!” The grey narrows his right brow and sits forward while adjusting his position on the chair. “What do you mean by “what did she do?”  He puts the clipboard on his lap and raises his tone, “Why did you refer to yourself as a third person?” Toko is now scared out of her mind and starts hyperventilating. “Me! W-what did I d-d-do?!” She beckons back at the officer. The gray loses his patience. “You bit my ear that is what the hell you did!” Jacobs stands up out of his chair, clipboard falling off his lap and onto the floor. He is looking visibly upset and puts his bandaged ear next to the bars, pointing at the wound. “THIS!” He is now yelling and it spooked Mandarly. The officer at the desk adjusts himself and puts his magazine back in the drawer. He stands up and starts walking toward Detective Jacobs.

         “Uhh sir, I am going to have to request you calm down.” Mandarly delicately states the procedure he memorized. Jacobs backs away from the cage, and looks at Mandarly, and then he shows the ear bite to him as well. Mandarly steps back looking surprised. “Sir I understand, but you need to calm down.” He states his doctrine. “This is an impromptu questioning and we can’t have detectives being aggressive period.” Jacobs puts his right hand on top of his head, and pushes down aggressively messing up his own hair by moving it back and forth by dashing it. He admits an audible growl. “Ask detective Lair to come in here and have him resume my questioning, I need to calm down.”  Mandarly nods his head in understanding, “Sir would you like some water?”  He questions. Jacobs made a whooping sound while venting his frustration. “I will grab it myself on my way out; Just bring detective Lair in here, I will hold the door.” They both go down the narrow hallway path in single file. Toko just looking defeated and teary eyed in her cell, the wound shocked her because “She” hasn’t attacked anyone in a long time and the thought is scaring her even more.

        Why now, she has been so well behaved, why did she decide to act out now of all times?! These questions roll around in her mind, and she starts to panic even more. Toko is just on the verge of losing everything. She curls up on the floor and starts holding her knees while breathing slowly and her eyes wide open. Weeping softly and trying to calm down. She is in that dark place now; even her fantasies and delusions can’t pull her out of it. It’s a place where she can hear the laughter. It echo’s in her mind, and she squints her eyes closed. Putting her hands over her ears and just pushing them against her head.

 

_Same day_

_Monday, June 13th, 2016 12:04:27 PM_

_Greenview police department_

       Jacobs presses the buzzer and lets detective Lair, and officer Mandarly step in. Jacobs grabs a bottle from the tiny fridge and leaves while sucking it down. Lair looks at the cell to his right and notices the curled up girl, he walks over to the cell. “Hey you okay?!” He puts his hands on the bar and shakes them a little making a rattle sound. No response, he shakes the bar again “Hey!” Toko doesn’t respond. Detective Lair is getting nervous. He shakes the cell a third time and there is no response at all. “Open the cell, and watch her.” Mandarly fumbles for his keys and grabs the correct one, shoving it into the locking mechanism and turning it right. Lair pushes the door open and pep walks to the girl’s body. He puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes softly. “Hey! Respond to me now!” Toko isn’t responding. He feels her sweat through the uniformed shirt. He pulls her arm back and that sudden yank positions her on her back with her midsection sideways and her legs still curled up. He notices she is breathing but she isn’t responding to his yelling.

       Then he sees a smirk. “Guhu….  heehe..”. She makes an audible soft chuckle. Detective Lair was surprised by the laughter, and then he had a sudden pinch in his stomach. “Mandarly lock the door right now.” Mandarly looking confused at the order detective Lair gave him. “Lock the goddamn door!” He screams, Toko eyes shoot wide open and her smile emerges with a long reddish snake looking object protruding out her mouth. Mandarly pulls the door closed, slamming it hard against the bars; trying to find the key to lock it. Detective Lair darts his head at the door while it was attempted to be locked. He was positioned at the girls feet, then cocks his head looking at the girl on the fl… she is gone.

       Toko is on his left side standing on the bench, with her face close to Lair’s head. She leans over to his ear and starts bolstering with laugher. “Keyhahahahahaha!” This startled Lair immensely causing his to stumble in the opposite direction to his right. He turns and faces the girl, with his back against the door; he reaches and trys to clutch his holstered side arm. “Put your hands on the back wall right now.” He commanded. Toko looked at him and then could not keep a straight face. “Hey buster who you barking orders too huh?!” She giggles again with that exaggerated laughter. “Only my beloved Byakuya-sama can give me such a stern talking too!” She commands back at him. Detective Lair looking confused while trying to unbutton his side arm while keeping his eyes on her. His mouth forming the words “The Fuck?” while being completely silent. Mandarly successfully locked the door while Lair’s body covered the entrance to it. Mandarly puts his back against the wall outside the cell and runs to the desk trying to find his Ham radio.

      “I am not telling you a 3rd time; put your hands against the back wall right now.”  He shifted his expression to a straight one; he successfully upholstered his side arm and grips the handle. He relaxes his shoulders and puts his left hand underneath his right one to support his aim. He assumes the Weaver stance. He positions his feet in a similar to a boxing stance with his right foot placed in the rear moving his left foot forward. His knees are slightly bent with the weight of the body resting on the balls of his feet. His left elbow bends to support his right hand, causing the pistol to move slightly closer to Toko. “Please don’t make me do this; I don’t want this kind of incident on my record.” He pleads to Toko. She gives a big sigh and shrugs her arms out. “You are no fun at all; always so serious you blue tools.” She snickers for a second and slowly raises her hands above her head. “Thank you now put them against the back wall.” He orders. She clicks her long tongue, and slowly turns around and places her hands on the wall. 

      Lair slowly moves forward with his side arm raised at her, he takes one step at a time until he is one inch behind her head. He can hear her muttering to herself. “AH hurry up old man!” Her yell caught him off guard. He took one more step. He is now positioned behind her. He put the gun in his left hand and slowly moves his right hand to his belt to grab the handcuffs he brought with. Just as he grabbed the hand cuffs, she pushed backwards and shoved her head against the bottom part of his armed hand, then put her feet on the bench and pushed. This caused his left hand to swing upwards and him losing his balance for a brief second. The sidearm discharged into the ceiling and caused Mandarly to jump. He started yelling into his radio reporting the firing. And there was sudden banging on the door. He reached over to the buzzar and held it and 3 officers with Tasers came rushing in. He pointed to the cell and the men serpentine to the cage.

      At that point Lair was so surprised he lost his footing and stumbled back to the door while still holding the weapon, but Toko was no longer in front of him. He lost his focus for that brief second. He looked at his hand that was moving towards the ceiling making sure when he squeezed the trigger it did not make contact. It happened so fast that he allowed her to dupe him a second time, she was now to his right and she rushed to that corner of the cage and put her foot against the bar and jumped off it. Giving her momentum to knock herself into Lair, her right hand fingers made a triangle and she jabbed it into the side of Lairs neck. Her finger strike hit the soft part of his neck, the Isthmus thyroid which caused him to briefly choke and loose his breath. She shoved her body into his side slamming him against the bars knocking the gun out of his hand. The 3 officers assume a firing line behind the bars, and he coughing trying to say “Just shoot her”. But they don’t comply and wait for Lair to be positioned better; she cocks her head to the left looking at the 3 officers with Taser guns pointed at her. Her red eyes focusing on the men’s expressions and then notices what they are pointing at her.

     Opening her mouth wide revealing her monstrous long tongue and her face is just flushing. “Oh this is going to feel reeaaal gooood.” She drools with anticipation looking at the 3 of them. She puts her hands up puffing her chest forward. “Be sure to get me in the good spot boys, last night felt grreeat! But it was disappointingly lacking the punch of a third.” She sighs amorously while putting her left hand on her on the closest breast and starts rubbing it. The 3 officers fire their Tasers in unison, striking her mammary region, presternal, and umblical. She screams in delight, laughing while gradually loosing consciousness and her drool starts leaking everywhere. A liquid starts running down her inner thigh and she falls backwards. She lands on her back with a weird disgusted face of satisfaction.

     Her tongue gradually shrinks and goes back into her mouth and the face that resembled a poor scared little girl once returns. But with a smirk on her face and a little blush appearing under her eyes. Detective Lair swears he was hearing a faint laugh while she was knocked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

        The police reports indicate that the subject bit somebodies ear and has abnormal reaction times and agility. She had an encounter with a detective where he went to check for a pulse but apparently pretended to be unconscious. Three officers had to subdue her using non-lethal force. According to the checkup from our nurse’s station she… The speaker adjusts his glasses and does a brief cough. She “Ejaculated” upon falling unconscious. The room is dead silent. According to the footage we received from the police department, the reports hold up. She seems to be very acrobatic and agile even though she appears to be somebody from a highschool. We don’t really know her age and are unable to locate any birth certificates. Her face appears to be oriental so we are concluding she is an illegal immigrant from one of the Asian countries. We haven’t had the chance to talk to her yet seeing as all encounters ended with physical confrontation.  We are hoping to discover more information from the psychiatrics’.

         Are there any questions? The speaker is scanning the room looking for visible hands among the attendants, nurses and orderlies. A doctor raises his hand who sits in the back row, you can see he scalp from the projector view giving off a shine reflecting the light across the room. “We haven’t heard of her name yet, do we have at least some kind of identifier for the subject or are we going to keep calling her “subject”? She is a human after all.” The speaker adjusts himself and grabs his notes from the podium. “Dr. Foz your concern has been noted but unfortunately the police department has failed to gather anything any personal information or history. We only have the footage and the reports from the detectives. They were hoping that we find out this information ourselves so they can catalogue the events. Because their records indicate a super natural “Jane Doe” subdued several detectives. Dr. Foz lets out an audible sigh and asks; “I am naming the subject Orchid seeing as we don’t seem to care about humanizing our tenants.” Dr. Foz deposits his chair back into its correct position. “Seeing as I was assigned to oversee her, I am going to assume I have administrative privileges.” The speaker moves his chin to back to the microphone. “Yes according to hospital policy you will be charged for overseeing all of her future evaluations and solving the mystery.”

            “So Orchid is approved then.” Adjusting his bowtie and raising his finger. “Actually I would like more leeway with Orchid than I already do. The situation is beyond special at this point would like to have less red tape than we are usually assigned. I consent to having attendant shadow me so the board can keep a close watch.” The speaker grabs a wipe from his vest pocket and cleans the microphone before speaking again. The faint knocks and vamps against the black sponge can be heard and then he clears his throat. “The board will have to decide that, the uniqueness of the case already piqued the current chairman’s interest. He may oversee your examinations himself rather than be assigned an attendant.” Dr. Foz lowers his finger and rubs the back of his head insecurely. “Any other questions for Orchid?” the speaker addresses the room. “Meeting is adjourned; I would like to thank the orderlies for following the procedure in the event of an alien case and understanding the fragility. The state health department is watching us, not only on Orchid but the actions that we take as a medical office. Please stick to the rules and submit requests before considering anything aberrant Dr. Foz.” Everyone stands out of their chairs and deposits them back in their assigned positions, one of the orderlies grabs a rag and spray bottle and starts cleaning the tables for it to look presentable for the next meeting.

 

_Tuesday, June 14th, 2016 5:10:07 PM_

_Greenview Psychiatric for the Criminally Insane_

 

          Dr. Foz is printing out paper work in his office trying to calm his nerves, he opens a flask he hides in his desk and takes a swig. “The chairman standing directly over me is going to be a goddamn nightmare.” His thoughts barrage against the quiet void. The wind braces against his curtains. A faint whistling can be heard from the cracked window and small taps audible against the glass. The forecast today was cloudy but nobody said it would rain. If the weathermen never know when it will rain; the old and wise certainly will. “Should of paid attention to miss haft this morning, she always bitches about her joints when rain is coming.” He looks down at his carpet and dress shoes. The red firmness of the carpet comforts him because it reminds of his room when he was boy. Mother loved the color red and it reminded him of her. Before god’s messengers came down and granted her asylum in his heaven, he paid out of his own pocket to have the carpet in his office to be changed to the color red. For he knew mother would always be there for him, even in the back of his mind.

         The printer stops and the paper guide ejects the documents. He turns from his windows and goes to grab the documents. He walks out of his office and asks for updates from the nurse’s station on Orchid’s behavior. They show him the monitor view and appear Toko is laying on her bed facing the wall in a fetal position. “She has been like this since we brought her in; she has been very compliant even though we had her in a Hannibal mask and straightjacket. She requested if she could have normal fatigues but we denied her request because of the violent reports from the police.” Dr. Foz adjusts his glasses. “I may grant that request determining if we get any positive progress. I want to incentivize her into cooperating rather than playing it safe. Half the time people are crazy because treat them like they are crazy.”

          He hands some forms to the nurses watching the monitors. “Fill these out before your shifts end. I want to know everything that goes on in that room. I have a suspicion about something.” He grabs the folder holding the remaining documents and goes to the door. They buzz him in and then come to a 2nd door which is known as a airlock to some. So if somebody were get through the 1st door they would need to go through the 2nd which is controlled by a remote. He enters the white room which has a desk and window which serves as a mirror on the inside of the cell. He sits down at the desk and lays the documents infront of him. He taps on the table with his pen memorizing the order of paperwork he needs to file. He reaches to the speaker button and taps it. A loud beep echo’s in the room. Which then startled Toko, she moved out of her fetal position.

_Tuesday, June 14th, 2016 6:30:00 PM_

_Greenview Psychiatric for the Criminally Insane_

            “Good afternoon, this is Dr. Foz I am going to be your caretaker while you stay in this wonderfully depressing facility.” Toko is still in her position from before on the bed staring at the wall. “You can stay where you are but you may need to scream for me to hear you. The recording device is close to the mirror.” This of course is a lie; they can hear everything in the room even whispering. This is one of the various methods that he pushes on his patients to subconsciously cooperate. She rolls over on the bed facing the mirror which is across the room, he can see her red teary face and she can see the mirror reflecting her face through her smudged blurry glasses. He talks into the device. “Can we have your name please; nobody seems to know who you are because every questioning attempt ended with you misbehaving.” She stares at the mirror with no response. “We are forced to call you Orchid. I came up with the name because of your obsession with the color purple.” She stares at the mirror and still no response. “If you give me your first and last name, I will try to get you out of the straightjacket.”

            Her eyes evoked a little response but she went back to her default expression. She sat up to a sitting position giving daggers to the mirror. “I want to see who im talking too before I decide to cooperate.”  Dr. Foz narrowed his eyes at her through the glass. Interesting he said to himself. “So she is one of those types then.” He got out of the chair and unlocked the door that was next to the desk. It leads directly into the room she was in. He brings in the chair he was sitting in and puts it down perpendicular to the door and bed. He grabs his clipboard and crosses his legs, letting the board rest on his thigh. “I don’t have any reason to hide my identity, now please tell me your name so we can stop treating you like an object.”

            She narrows her eyes at him and give a “huh” expression. “What do you mean object?! I spent the night in a jail cell and now in a padded room being interrogated for something SHE did!” Dr. Foz grins a bit. “So you do have multiple personalities, your behavior was very abnormal. You are submissive, timid and scared one second. The next you are biting somebodies ears off and punching somebodies Adam apple.” The footage he saw never had her using fists, only her fingers. He is purposely using false information in attempt to get the subject to clarify and correct. He is evoking a predicted response. She contorts her face to an annoyed response, but then had a moment of clarity. “No, I am not playing this game.” She puts her back against the bed again and turns the wall. “You are trying to upset me and rile me up, to cause me to act out and seem more dangerous than I am.” Dr. Foz puts down his pen on his clipboard.

            “I am evoking a response from you but it’s ultimately up to you how to respond to them, if you want to get out of here I need cooperation. We can either do this from mutual agreement or I push subliminal messages in attempt to get you to cooperate.” He crosses his arms and unfolds his legs. “Or you can lay in bed and be catatonic. A lot of our patients do that. Lay in bed all day, take pills, eat, and lay and bed some more.” The grabs the clipboard and stands up and walks up to the bed. “A cycle that they can’t escape because they refuse to help themselves, they treat this place as a prison when its purpose is to treat you.” He is standing over her with his menacing shadow casting onto her; giving the cold expression like he’s staring into her soul. “Tell me your name.”

            She is taken back by the aggressiveness and it scares her a bit. She moves to the corner of the bed and grabs the pillow and tries to hide her face underneath it. “I just want your name and we will end this for the day. You will get your food for the night and hopefully some decent sleep. This is all your choice.” She breaks down. She throws the pillow at him and it knocks his glasses off is face. He doesn’t react at all and still shoots daggers at her. “Does she have a name? Is she the one who wrote those scars into your thigh?” She gets angry but she stops thinking. It’s happening. She’s not even unconscious and is losing control. He is lowering his head and watching her eyes change color. Like it was a slow fade, and then the grin; She is now looking at him with a wide grin on her face her eyes red as crimson. She stands of her bed and she looks down at him. He is now looking up at her and can see the monster that she hides. She opens her mouth and the tongue falls out of place with her teeth resembling a shark, ready to feast.

           “Who are you?” He is a bit nervous now. What he just witnessed was something out of fiction. This is the monster the police dealt with, and now he’s afraid of dealing this with himself. She lowers her head and moves forward, her forehead pressing against him. Feeling the cold sweat he is producing. He can see the abyss the in the monster’s gaze. The tongue and dripping with spittle onto the floor. Then the eye’s drift back to their deep dark brown. And she covers her mouth trying to not scream. She looks back him and seeing the man is ready to fall backwards. She drops on her bed, looking horrified. Dr. Foz saw the contrast between the two so closely. Felt her head against his and swore he saw the faces of screaming men in her eyes.

 

To be continued


End file.
